A Fight for the Light
by Suni Daughter of Moro
Summary: Takes place during the Dark Tournament. Alicia, who has already agreed to fight as Team Urameshi's alternate, finds herself in a bit of a conflict when she discovers Jin and Touya are there too and they're fighting to free themselves from the Makai.
1. A Chance Meeting

**A Fight for the Light**

A Chance Meeting

It was shortly after my arrival on Hanging-Neck Island that I became aware of it. I can't really describe what it was but I felt something... like a faint cryptic whisper was being repeatedly echoed in my ear. I knew something was happening; something was coming. But what? That I did not know. I just knew it was going to change me.

I found out what I was feeling the second day we were on the island. Oddly enough, I discovered it when trying to open the door to my hotel room.

"Damn key card," I murmured to myself, swiping the card through the slot in every possible way.

"Here, lemme help ye out there lass," a hand reached out, swiped my key card through the slot, and opened my door.

"Thank you so mu--," I looked up and froze.

"Alicia?" Jin's eyes went wide and his ears went pointy.

"Jin-chan?! What the hell are you doing here!?" I laughed slightly.

"We're in the tournament," Jin pointed over his shoulder at Touya, who was carrying his bags into their room.

"You're _in _the tournament? You mean you're _fighting?_"

"Yeah. Are you?" Jin asked.

"My team... said they would consider me as a possible alternate but...," I frowned.

"Ye don't think they'll let ye fight?" Once Jin got a slight nod out of me, he continued, "Ye should fight fer our team as our alternate. We'll share the prize with ye whe'er we use you or not."

"What do you intend to ask for?" I looked up at him quizzically.

"Freedom," Jin said with a smirk. "Been in the dark too long, me friend. We want freedom fro' the darkness."

"Wow Jin," my eyes sparkled. "I never thought you'd wish for something like that."

"What did you think I'd wish for?"

"I don't know.... a year's supply of potatoes, a trip to Dublin perhaps, a whisky...," I trailed off with a teasing smirk on my face.

"Don't realize how mean you're being, do ye?"

"Sorry Jin," I laughed. Then I saw Kurama coming and I panicked. "Uh Jin-chan? Can we continue this conversation somewhere else? Perhaps in your team's hotel suite?"

"Huh?" Jin blinked at me.

Pulling Jin close to me, I pointed to Kurama and whispered, "He's a member of my team."

"Oh, right," Jin gave a bit of a nod and dragged me over to Team Masho's suite, closing the door behind the two of us. "Listen, if yer scared they might find out if we talk anywhere else, we can always sit around here and talk."

"Hey Jin. Who are you talking to?" Touya asked, lowering the mystery novel he was reading enough to see over the edge. Though he clearly could see over the edge of the book, his vision must have still been impaired because he did not move in the slightest when I jumped straight across the room and landed on top of him.

"Hi hi Touya-san!" I grinned.

"Hi Alicia-san," Touya managed to get out, still recovering from the shock and pain of having me land on top of his chest.

"Gomen nasai, Touya-san," I hugged him tightly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Alicia-san," he replied with a soft nervous smile. There had always been what seemed- to many- to be a higher level of formality between Touya and myself than between Jin and I. Actually, I think the truth was that we both faked the formality to keep our emotions hushed. Touya and I were just as close as Jin and I but Touya wasn't used to physical contact. It freaked Touya out when I hugged him or gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Speaking of which, he was practically hyperventilating over what I had just done. Even a tap on the shoulder occasionally unnerved him. Thus, we used formal titles for each other in an attempt to distance ourselves slightly. As you can assume, the formalities didn't always keep me under control.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Great!" I grinned. "And you, Touya-san?"

"Fine. I just don't see how you can say you've been great living in that dark oblivion of sin we call home," Touya sighed.

"Didn't I tell you two?" I looked back and forth between Touya and Jin, puzzled. "I could have sworn I did..."

"Tell us what, lass?" Jin asked.

"I got out of the Demon World years ago. I live here in the Human World in a little house in Japan now."

"Yer... fro' that human team!?" Jin blinked.

"To be perfectly fair, only two of us are full humans. One's a half-breed, Kurama and I are demon reincarnates, and then there's our very-screwed-up full demon- he has issues."

"Sounds like an interesting band of misfits... not entirely unlike our own," Touya mused.

"Hai, hai, we're freaks! And I, for one, am proud of it!" I smiled.

"Yer proud o' everything," Jin laughed. "If I killed someone, ye'd be proud. If I insulted ye, ye'd be proud. If I died, ye'd be proud. If I gave up life as a shinobi and became a devout Buddhist priest, ye'd be proud."

"You can't be a Buddhist priest! You're Catholic!" I then added nervously, "But, yeah, I'd still be proud."

"Alicia-san," Touya said, "you seem so cheerful. You were never so happy before."

"I'm sorry that you haven't experienced life in the light yet," I frowned. "It still has its ups and downs but I'm so much happier here in the light."

"Don't worry, Alicia-san," he smiled. "We'll be there soon enough."

"I hope so, Touya-san. I really hope so," I faked a smile to offer what little assurance I had. I knew full well the true powers of Urameshi and the others... and I knew the complete powers of Jin and Touya and had an idea of the strength of their other companions. It seemed to me that, despite the motivation both teams had, neither had the power to triumph. If they were to come up against each other, I saw it as a strong possibility that every last participant would die. I didn't want that. I couldn't take that.

Kurama meant too much to me... Touya meant too much to me... Hiei meant too much to me... even Yusuke meant too much to me... and Jin. Jin, how could I forget _him_? Kurama had certainly been the one to raise me in the demon ways, but Jin was the one who refined me. He challenged me to grow stronger. He even challenged me to get smarter. Yes, despite the dumb look in his eye, Jin challenged me to become smarter than Kurama had pushed me to be. Jin refined my attitude, my mind, my soul, and my body. If Kurama was the father I never had, then Jin was the big brother I never had.

"Alicia, lass, are ye feelin' okay?" Jin blinked.

"Huh?" I shook my head, snapping out of my deep thought. "I'm fine, Jin. Really."

"You look pale, Alicia-san, and you feel warm," Touya brought his hand to rest on my forehead.

"Of course I feel warm to _you_, Touya-san! You're an icicle, baka!" I objected.

Jin walked over and placed his hand on my forehead as well, "Nah, 'e's right. Yer fev'rish."

"Ack! I can't get sick!" I sniffled, my eyes moistening with tears.

"Best get so' rest w'le ye can," Jin suddenly scooped me up in his arms.

"Dammit, Jin! PUT ME DOWN!"

"Okay, ye asked fer it, lass," Jin dropped me into a big soft bed. "I was gonna let ye use me bed but ye dem'ded to be put down so ye'll just have to rest in Biggy's smelly bed."

"This... is Bakken's bed?" I quiered nervously, eyes wide.

"Yeah."

"AH!" I jumped up and ran straight for Touya. "Touya, smell! It didn't rub off on me did it!?"

"What didn't rub off on you?" he asked.

"Bakken's B.O. of course!" I said. "Please, tell me I don't smell!"

"You don't smell."

"You didn't even take a whiff!"

"Alicia-san, Jin's teasing you... That's my bed not Bakken's."

"Ooh Jin are you gonna get it!" I shouted, reaching for the nearest 'weapon', which happened to be a Swiffer mop. Then I chased him about the suite, cursing at him and trying to hit him with the Swiffer. I knew - when Touya had managed to finally block out the commotion and rest - that it had already been too long and I should give up. "I'll get you later but I'm sick of fighting right now so I'll put revenge on hold."

"Thanks," he said. "After runnin' 'round fer over three hours I'm a tad exhausted. Wallop me now and methinks I'll die!"

"Heh, sounds like a plan! The Almighty Swiffer shall be a means to your demise, Jin! Brace yourself!" I began chasing him again.

"I thought ye said ye were takin' a break!"

"I did! Now time's up! DIE!" I hit him on the head gently.

"Huh?" he turned around and gave me a puzzled look. "Tha's it?"

"Come on, you don't seriously believe I'd _ever_ try to _kill_ you, do you?" I chuckled.

"Ye mean to say that, while I've been runnin' for me bloomin' life fer the last three and a 'alf hours, YE WERE JUST JOKIN'!?!?!?!"

"Yep," I giggled, "that's about it."

"Oh, well, I woulda done the same."


	2. The Order to the Shinobi

**A Fight for the Light**

The Order to the Shinobi

I was coming back to the hotel after a long walk when I saw Touya and Jin rushing into the lobby. I had heard they were fighting that day and I assumed they had won from their joyful appearance. Rushing in behind them, I called out, "Jin-chan! Touya-san!"

They turned when they heard me but stayed put. They didn't come closer. I wondered why but didn't ask.

"We'll come to yer room in five, 'k?" Jin shouted. Then Touya and Jin turned back and headed for the stairs.

"Okay Jin-chan! See you then!" I waved and then headed for the elevator.

When I got up to my room, I went into my mini-fridge and pulled out the drinks and snacks. Then I set my little table up on the bed and put the snacks and drinks there. I sat down and waited patiently.

A few minutes later a quick knock came on the door. I got up and opened it and Jin and Touya rushed in.

"Hello boys," I smiled as I shut the door. "There's snacks and drinks on the table. Feel free to sit down and make yourselves at home."

"Alicia, lass, there's somethin' we needs to tell ye," Jin said gravely as he took a seat on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The thing is," Touya sat down on the bed as well, "We're forbidden to speak to you, until you renounce membership to Team Urameshi. Risho stated that if we speak with you currently, he'll punish us for 'conspiring with the enemy.'"

"Then what the hell are you doing here!?" I shouted. "Get out! If Risho discovers you're here--!"

"Relax, he thinks we're out scouting for weaknesses in our next opponent," Touya grabbed a green iced tea and took a sip.

"No alcohol? What the 'ell kind o' Irish person are you!?" Jin looked at me angrily after he had searched the table for alcohol.

"I'm not a drinker like you. I can't take alcohol. Just small doses of it do a big number on me," I blushed.

"Same as always, ain't ye? Ye never did handle alcohol well. I 'member one time, ye was sipping wine one second and ye were asleep in yer chair the next."

"I'm still like that," I nodded as I joined the two boys on the bed.

"If ye drank, ye wouldn't be like that," Jin argued.

"Yeah, but then the family history of alcoholism would set in and I'd be getting wasted every night," I mumbled in response.

"You have a family history of alcoholism, Alicia?" Touya asked.

"Yeah, and a strong one too. On both sides of the family," I sighed.

"Well, that makes three of us then," Touya said. "My parents and their parents and their parents' parents… they were all heavy drinkers- every last one."

"And we all know about Jin's family," I laughed.

"Wha's that s'posed t' mean? Ye got a problem with me family?" Jin glanced at me crossly.

"'Course not. I love your little sis to pieces. Saki's one of my best gal pals. Actually, now that I rethink it, she might be the only girl I'm good friends with," I began to think it over.

"Saki?" Touya looked to Jin. "Little sister?"

"Yep, me little sister Saki."

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"Did you know I have ten blood brothers and two blood sisters and yet no actual siblings?" I asked.

"No. I didn't know any of that."

"I think I've proven the point. We never discuss family with you."

"Why not? You two clearly discuss it with each other," Touya said, somewhat disheartened by his sudden awareness of all the information he was never told.

"Well, the thing is, Touya-san, you never tell us about your family so we figured maybe you didn't want to hear about ours," I insisted as I sipped my orange cream soda.

Jin, who had forsaken the conversation to find something good to drink within the mess on the table, said to himself aloud, "Well at least this one's in the same sorta bottle that alcohol comes in," and picked out a vanilla cream soda. He twisted off the cap and took a swig.

"So, Alicia, about our orders…. We can still meet with you every so often but it must be as clandestine as possible and you need to learn to ignore us when we pass by."

"No need. I won't make you two risk such punishment. I'm going to retract my offer to fight for Team Urameshi as an alternate," I objected, frowning.

"But Alicia--," Touya opened his mouth to protest.

"They don't need me anyway. I'll work alongside you and the other shinobi, though I detest Risho and Bakken. I'll even give you tips and battle tactics if you all promise not to maim or kill the members of Team Urameshi."

"You'd turn on them like that?" Touya asked, quite surprised at my treachery.

"I hate to tell you, but Team Urameshi is substantially stronger than your team. Even if I give you all the weaknesses of the team, I doubt you'll win."

"Did ye ha' t' be so honest about it?" Jin queried.

"I'm sorry but it's true," I nodded softly. "However, even if you lose… I'll guarantee you two a place at my house if I can convince Koenma to let you two stay in the human world."

"We'll try winning first. Then we'll try your idea if that fails," Touya insisted.

......

"You're what?!" Koenma shrieked. "But Alicia you can't!"

"I can and I will!" I insisted. "I'm withdrawing my offer to fight as the team alternate."

"Alicia, why would you do such a thing?" Kurama asked.

"She's turned traitor on us… just like every other woman I've ever met. She's no different from all the others," Hiei said coldly. It stung, oh how it stung to hear him say that but…

"You're right. It's true. It's all true. I'm a traitorous bitch. I'm leaving this team so I can join Team Masho as their alternate. I even offered to expose your weaknesses in exchange for letting you survive the matches," I admitted.

"Why did you do such a thing!? You stupid bitch!" Yusuke shouted.

"Leave the girl alone. She's doing what she feels is best for all. Team Masho is on a very valiant quest here at the tournament. She offered the secrets in exchange for our lives but… Alicia, do you honestly think they can win?" Genkai asked.

"No, not at all. There's no way they can win. However, I am confident that they could send a few of you to the grave. That's why I offered to expose you all. I save your lives by giving away your weaknesses and… I save their lives as well. I give them enough of an edge that they'll at least live through the match, though I know they won't win."

"An honorable betrayal," Kurama remarked. "How ironic."

"I'm sorry. I did what I had to. I hope you all can forgive me, though I'll understand if you don't," I got up and left. Hiei disappeared from the room shortly after me. No one from Team Urameshi, to this day, knows where he went, but I do.

When I go back to my room, I opened my door and walked inside. I sensed no yoki in the room so I jumped when, upon flopping down on the bed, I suddenly saw Hiei sitting on the chair in the corner.

"You put this chair in this corner as if you intended for someone to watch you sleep," Hiei remarked. He got up and crossed the room.

"I really put it there for naughty demons that need a time out. Speaking of which, I need a time out about now. I've been a horrible, horrible person today," I sighed.

"I can't argue. You've become like all the other women I've known," Hiei remarked. He clearly intended to continue but I stopped him.

"Please, don't… I know I'm a horrid traitor but please don't say I'm like them. I did what I did to protect everyone. I did it to protect you."

"Ridiculous," Hiei grumbled. He got up and began pacing around the room. "No pitiful dishonest bastard who needs someone to tell them how to fight could ever hurt me."

"Hiei, I know about your arm," I said softly. His eyes widened. "You'd be crippled with one touch to that arm. You'd make a quick kill. The way I've planned things, you'll live."

"Maybe… I was a bit harsh with my words," Hiei changed his mind. "All the other women I've known turned on me to kill me."

"I know. I'm sorry Hiei."

"So who are these Team Masho people?" Hiei asked.

"Promise to keep it a secret?" I asked, a tiny smirk on my lips.

"I don't make promises," Hiei growled. "Promises are for the weak and foolish."

"Okay then, the members of Team Masho will remain my little secret," I giggled. I could tell it was eating away at him. He knew they had to be powerful and renowned by the way I spoke. He couldn't stand it.

"Fine! I promise!"

"Pinky promise?" I asked, holding up my pinky.

"No way in hell am I going to do that damned, ridiculous Ningen ritual," Hiei said coldly.

"Fine with me," I said. Then I began to sing softly, teasingly, "Do you know the big secret? No, I don't please tell me it. Have you ever heard of them? Yes, Team Masho is infamous, man."

"God dammit," Hiei latched his pinky to mind. "By the way, you suck at writing songs."

"I made it up off the top of my head. Gimme a break. Besides, I coulda done worse. At least it rhymed and made sense," I argued.

"I don't give a damn about your stupid song! Just tell me who they are!"

"Googily vow that you won't tell, first."

"You're starting to piss me off, you foolish woman," Hiei's eye twitched in anger.

"I's only jokin. Jeez, lighten up a bit, will ye?"

"Since when do you have an Irish accent?"

"Sorry, I picked it up from Jin-chan. When I'm around Jin-chan, I pick up his accent. It comes and goes but it's there."

"Jin? _The_ Jin?" Hiei asked. "The infamous shinobi, Jin, the Wind Master?"

"Yep, There's Jin-chan and Touya-san, and Gama, and Risho, and the really gross stinky guy who's about 9 feet tall that me and Jin like to call Biggie," I giggled.

"And you offered to expose us!? They'll slaughter us all!" Hiei shouted.

"Hiei, I'm really sorry to say this, but their reputation greatly precedes them. I should know. I grew up alongside Touya and Jin and the only one stronger than them is Risho and Risho isn't much stronger."

"For your sake, I hope you're right," Hiei said coldly. "If anything happens out there, I swear I'll come to kill you, even if I'm already dead."

"I'll see you when our teams fight but for now you've got to go. Otherwise, I'll be put through unspeakable punishments for fraternizing with the enemy."


	3. A Time of Treachery

**A Fight for the Light**

A Time of Treachery

After Hiei had departed, I left my room and went to knock on the door to Team Masho's suite. I suddenly felt a bit better. It seemed as if Hiei had forgiven me, and if someone as relentless and bitter as Hiei could forgive me, I was sure the others could too. Still, it was treason and I still felt ashamed of myself. I tapped on the door three times slowly.

"It's Alicia," I could hear Jin say on the other side.

"Very well then. I'll get it," Risho came to the door and opened it. "Hello."

Being greeted by such an ugly, superficial, sinister face only helped to add to my feelings of guilt. I choked down my hatred and forced a smile. "Greetings, Risho."

"Did you keep your word?" he asked.

"I left Team Urameshi," I replied.

"Do I detect a hint of bitterness?" Risho spoke sarcastically.

"I don't have the patience to keep up a farce for very long tonight and you're not helping it," I grumbled.

"Regretting that you left the human team, Alicia? Maybe you shouldn't be here."

"I'm not talking about that. If you honestly want to know, regret isn't my problem, you are," I admitted, malice dripping from every word I spoke.

"You bitch," Risho slapped me across the face. I didn't even flinch.

"Please, continue to call me that," I insisted seriously. "I don't want someone like you speaking my name."

I was slapped again.

"Risho! That's no way to treat the lass!" Jin scolded.

"No, Jin, leave it be," I smirked. "I'm letting out my true feelings, shouldn't he?"

Jin stared at me. "Alicia, lass, I think tha' fever's messin' yer head up."

"No, I'm thinking clearly. I feel like scum for the contract I made and I should be punished. If the only way to be punished is to aggravate Risho into hitting me, so be it," I said. "However, he's too weak to deal out any real pain."

I was hit again but this time it was a punch to the stomach.

"You're nothing but a hollow bastard, Risho. The previous Master of Earth made a poor choice in selecting a student. Or perhaps, was your sensei senile?"

I was kicked, punched, and kicked again.

"That's enough!" Touya jumped into the way. "Risho, she is our ally, not our enemy. Save your strength for the true enemy."

"You're too self-righteous, Touya," Risho kicked him. Touya dropped to his knees. Risho laughed. "That's a fantastic look for you - on your knees with that pitiful look!"

"You bastard!" I attacked Risho. Within thirty seconds, I had Risho pinned and I was pummeling him, though I had Gama and Bakken attempting to restrain me. Feeling smothered by Bakken and Gama, I paused in my beating of Risho to throw a strong back fist into Biggy's face. The pitiful fool fell back onto the floor, blood trickling from his forehead. I then continued to hit Risho until I felt contented. When I was pleased with my work, I let Gama pull me away finally. I broke free and walked back to deal one final blow. I kicked him sharply in the side and muttered bitterly, "That was only fifteen percent of my maximum power. Do anything you want to me, but I swear to God, touch Touya again and I'll show you the full hundred. Demon reincarnates aren't tried for murder of demons, after all."

"Sounds like the ruckus is all finished with," I could faintly hear Kurama say in the room below.

Risho, who was almost totally incapacitated, groaned. A large bruise was already forming on his cheek. He spit out a tooth. His nose was bleeding, as well as his forehead his lip and his right eye, and I had heard a rib crack when I kicked him. He was in very bad shape… but I didn't give a damn. I hated Risho. I still do.

Tuning out Risho's cries of pain, I went to check on Touya. He was still on his knees, grasping his stomach painfully. Jin was crouching beside him, patting him on the back softly.

"You should learn to keep yourself out of darker dealings," I sat down before him. "After all, you're trying to get into the light. Entering the darker dealings will drag you away from your goal."

"Yes, you're right Alicia-san… but… I'd agree to stay in the dark forever just to protect you," he spoke. His voice was strained with pain.

My eyes went wide. "Touya-san… if it did ever come down to it, I couldn't let you do that for me."

"That's the one thing I can't stand about you," he chuckled weakly. "You're ready to give up everything for me and yet you'd never let me give up anything for you."

"Don't waste your breath complaining. Come on Jin, let's get him into bed," I switched my gaze from Touya to Jin.

"Right," Jin replied. He went to Touya's right and I went to his left and we both picked him up, each with one arm under his shoulders and another under his knees. We carried him over to his bed and gently laid him down.

"Ye've started a bit of trouble, lass," Jin notified me. "I may not mind ye wailin' on Risho and Biggy but I think they and Gama do."

"Oh well," I shrugged. "I'll be seeing you later." I went to leave.

"Hold it right there, lassie," Jin ordered. I paused and turned around.

"What is it Jin-chan?"

"Yer a part o' our team now. Ye sleep here," he insisted with a smile. "An' since we's only got five beds, yer gonna ha' ta sleep with me."

"You pervert!"

"Pervert!? Yer the one who started the whole bloody thing!"

"Jin, you're a grown man now and I'm a grown woman," I pointed out.

"Doesn't mean we ha' ta act it," Jin laughed.

"I'm going back to my room. If all you intend to do is sleep if you share a bed with me, you can come too."

"Just li' ol' times!" Jin grinned as he followed me to the door.

"Hey, you two can't leave me out," Touya sat up.

"Fine, I suppose if we squeeze in there's enough for three," I went back and helped him onto his feet. I threw his arm over my shoulder and walked slowly back to the door. Jin Touya and I left.

"She's some strange woman, that demon traitor. She can completely ignore her surroundings and the other people in the room like that and just have an ordinary conversation. She didn't seem like a warrior who had just finished a fight. She was too energized and she seemed like she forgot the fight entirely," Gama muttered to himself as we left.

It was a rather peaceful night's sleep, despite the havoc that had been wrought while we were awake. Jin Touya and I slept tranquilly throughout the night, huddled in my bed. However, the instant I awoke, I was troubled with the strong feelings of guilt deceit and treachery again. I began to wonder if Kurama was truly accurate when he said it was "an honorable betrayal."


	4. The Day Before The Battle

**A Fight for the Light**

The Day before the Battle

"Jin, shouldn't we be training?" I asked. "Where are you taking me?"

"Well first, we're going to find Touya. Then we's gon' t' go and take a quick look at where ye live, 'k?" He smiled as he took hold of me and floated up toward the sky. He began scanning the area for Touya.

"What!? But it was an hour-long car ride to the boat and then the boat took 3 hours to get here!" I objected.

"Well when an ocean liner takes three hours, I take a half-hour. Not sure how fast I am compared to cars though. Ah there's Touya," Jin began a nosedive decent. He scooped up Touya and went right back up into the air.

"Hi hi Touya-san," I smiled awkwardly.

"What are you scheming now, Jin?" Touya asked.

"We's gon' t' see the lass's place," Jin answered. "Just tell me which direction to go, lassie."

"To the west," I sighed.

"West! Got it!"

Jin was right. It only took us a half-hour to reach the hidden port from which our boat had departed. Then, it took us another fifteen minutes to get to the house. Other than being lugged around by the waist, it was a very nice trip.

"This is the place," I told Jin.

"It's pretty," he remarked as he landed in the backyard.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Come on inside, boys." I went to the back door and unlocked it. I pushed it open and looked around. I had almost forgotten what it looked like.

"It's very simple but I like that," Touya nodded as he glanced around. "I'd take a simple house like this over one of those huge twisted mansions those crime lord humans have."

"Yeah, when we went t' see the man who sponsored us, took us all the patience we had to find our way. We spent three hours just tryin' to find the fat ass," Jin grumbled.

"Jin, how can you say such things about our sponsor?" Touya asked.

"Because he _is _a fat ass! He's a stupid, corrupted, deceitful, lazy fat ass!" Jin admitted angrily.

"Aren't they all?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Huh? Yeah, guess so. 'Cept Sakyo - he's in pretty good shape. Oh an' yer ol' team's sponsor. He's prince o' hell so I doubt he's lazy or stupid an' he spends most of his time as a baby so I doubt he's corrupt or deceitful… His baby form is a bit fat though…."

"You do realize the question _was_ hypothetical, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I realized. So, Alicia, lass, ye ready for tomorrow n'case Biggy Gama o' Risho drop dead in their sleep?" he joked.

"I suppose I am. I hope things turn out okay," I sighed.

Touya flopped down on the couch and turned on the television, "Well, it's almost noon already. How about having lunch before we go back?"

"Um well… I cleared out my fridge for the most part before we left for the tournament but we can order take out. What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Can I ha' one of those potatoes with cheese and bacon?" Jin asked hopefully.

"Yeah sure. No problem. Touya-san?" I turned my attention to the ice apparition who looked so out of place sitting on the overstuffed blue couch with his feet on the coffee table watching The Simpsons.

"Well… I don't know. I guess a salad would be nice, Alicia-san."

"Of course, what kind?"

"Um… a spring mix salad with olive oil and balsamic vinegar on top, I suppose."

"Alright. And let's see… I'll get… a sandwich with barbeque chicken, cheese, lettuce, pickle, and tomato," I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Ew! Pickles cheese and barbeque sauce on the same sandwich!? That's sick!"

I ignored the comment and placed the order. After hanging up the phone, I turned to Jin and smiled, "That's nothing. Care to taste a drink I came up with back in the day?"

"This is one of those 'I do it or ye call me a sissy all day' sorta things ain't it?" he inquired.

"Yep," I agreed with a nod.

"Fine. Go mix up the drink," Jin went and joined Touya on the couch.

"Okay how did it go again? A third of a cup of Coca Cola, a fourth of a cup of orange juice, a teaspoon of pickle juice, half a cup of ginger ale, and viola!" I mixed the drink with a cheery grin. "Here you go Jin. Drink it down and don't let it back up!" I teased as I put down the drink before him. He took it nervously and sipped it.

"What the hell's in this bloody thing!?" he demanded. He must have been too wrapped up in the television to hear me state the ingredients when I made it.

"Pickle juice, orange juice, cola, ginger ale and that's it."

"Actually," he took another sip. "It's not that bad."

"True. The only reason we stopped drinking it is because I found a correlation between drinking that and throwing up," I smirked.

"THIS STUFF CAUSES YE TO THROW UP AND YE STILL GAVE IT TO ME!?!"

I must admit, it felt really nice to have Touya and Jin in my house. To be honest, I hope they lose the tournament but Koenma allows Jin and Touya to stay in the human world with me. I like the idea of us living together. And I must admit, if Jin moved into the house, I'd see Saki more often too. It's an across-the-board win situation. Too bad one loss can ruin all the other wins.


	5. One Last Moment

**A Fight for the Light**

One Last Moment

Touya Jin and I sat around in a little room. It was more or less like a locker room at a sports stadium but there were no lockers. There were just some benches, a few weights, a mini-fridge, and a shower, which was off in a side room. Risho Gama and Bakken had already gone out to wait by the entrance to the ring but we stayed behind to soak up what we were all dreading might be our last moments of peace together.

"Huh…? Yay! There's booze in the fridge!" Jin smiled as he poked his nose into the mini-fridge.

"No way in hell! You're staying sober for this, you hear me!?" I pried him away from the refrigerator.

"Aw, but Alicia, lass, it's booze!" Jin pouted.

"And I said NO!"

"Do you two mind keeping it down? I'm trying to meditate," Touya's one eye popped open to look at us.

"Sorry Touya-san," I sighed.

"Oh well… I don't suppose meditation will help much anyway. Shall we go do something? We still have half an hour before the fight starts," Touya said as he stood up.

"Well what I'd like to do is drink some booze but the lass won' let me!" Jin shot a glance at me crossly.

"I agree with Alicia. You shouldn't be drinking before the match, Jin," Touya nodded.

"I say we play games," I suggested.

"Good idea! Le's play 'I ne'er'!" Jin grinned wildly as he attempted to get back to the fridge.

"No alcohol," I growled as I grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Okay, okay! Lordy, lordy, does ye have to be so harsh, lass?"

"She is a bit extreme but I must admit she keeps you in line, Jin," Touya laughed softly. "You two would make a fine couple."

Jin and I looked at each other. Awkward silence reverberated through the room. Jin and I looked at Touya. The awkward silence was beginning to make him nervous.

"You sicko! Jin's like a brother to me! We could never be a couple!" I objected.

"Ne'er in all the years I's known ye have I e'er heard ye say somethin' so dumb, Touya," Jin stated.

"I'm sorry, but it is true," Touya insisted. "It's almost as if you were made for each other."

"Touya, I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that. So, how about we play truth or dare?"

"Okay I'll go first," Jin said with a smirk. "Alicia, lass, truth or dare?"

"Dare and it better not be to let you drink booze," I glared at him.

"Aw… okay then," he thought about it for a bit. "I dare ye…. I dare ye t' go t' first base with Touya." Jin grinned from ear to ear.

I stared. Touya stared. Jin kept grinning. I smacked him, "You pervert!"

"Hey, yer the one who said dare," he shrugged. "Go on now. Ge' on wi' it."

I looked to Touya and Touya looked to me. The two of us sighed and French kissed.

"Damn, tha's 'bout the sickest thing I's seen," Jin laughed.

"Jin, truth or dare," I said instantly, desperately seeking revenge.

"Truth," Jin replied, clearly thinking I could do nothing humiliating to him with a truth. He was wrong.

"Tell us about the scariest nightmare you ever had," I smirked.

His eyes widened. He was horrified.

"Well, come on. What're you waiting for? Tell us."

Jin turned his head aside and mumbled something indistinctly.

"What was that?" I asked.

"For Christ's sake! I had a dream where I was tethered to me bed doin' the 'horizontal limbo' with Biggie!"

I laughed madly. Touya almost vomited. Jin's face turned a beautiful shade of red, which made me laugh more.

"Interesting dreams you have, Jin," Touya murmured, not knowing what else to say.

"Ye think so, Mister Ice Man? Truth or dare?"

Touya paused for a moment to think. "This is one of those 'damned if you do; damned if you don't' situations, isn't it?"

"More like 'damned if you dare; damned if you truth' but essentially, yeah," I answered.

"Fine then… truth…," Touya responded after another moment of thought.

"Tell us who ye've had erotic dreams 'bout," Jin insisted.

In all my years, I had never seen Touya's face grow any redder than the typical peachy skin color that he usually lacked. However, the instant Jin's demand left his lips, Touya's pale face turned instantly to blood red.

"W-what?" Touya asked, hoping he'd heard the question wrong.

"Who ha' ye dreamt 'bout sleepin' wit'?" Jin rephrased.

Now knowing he hadn't heard wrong, Touya resigned himself to fate with a heavy sigh. "The announcer girl, about five random ice maidens, a female fire demon, and…," he trailed off into indistinct mumbling.

"What?" I asked.

Touya attempted to escape by refraining from answering but Jin and I asked again and again, "What? What did you say? C'mon, tell us. What did you say?"

"Fine, I had a dream with a threesome in it," Touya half-answered.

"So shameful," I said harshly before asking eagerly, "Who with?"

"Um… Allow me to put it this way…," he sighed again. "All three participants are within this room."

Jin and I looked at each other and then looked back at him, horrified. "You mean?"

"People always said we made a good threesome; my mind just took the remark to a much sicker level."

"Ah well, at least you didn't have a dream that involved bondage and Biggie," I offered as some bit of comfort.

"So…truth or dare, Alicia?" Touya flashed me a positively insidious smile.

I knew what was coming but I gave into it and answered, "Truth."

"Who have you dreamt about having relations with?" Touya asked. He obviously meant for the question to sound dreadful but the way he phrased it made me think about the irony. Here was Touya - the cleanest minded person I knew - asking me about my personal history of racy dreams.

"Well… there has only been one," I blushed bit as I answered timidly.

"Who was it?" Touya asked. By his tone, he seemed a bit surprised. I admit he had reason to be surprised. Out of the three of us, I was the one who made most of the perverted remarks.

"I'm sure you don't know him. You've probably seen him already but you'll definitely see him soon."

"Is it tha' guy with the red hair fro' the human team we's fighting today?" Jin asked.

"God, no! Kurama's like a father to me!" I shouted. "It's… the black-haired fire demon…."

"Tha' mi'git?" Jin laughed until he noticed Touya glaring at him. He didn't understand why Touya was glaring until he subconsciously pictured Touya standing beside Hiei and realized the lack of a size difference. "Sorry Touya."

"Do you like him?" Touya asked me.

"Hey, you already asked me my truth," I responded.

"Forget the game. I just want to know," he insisted.

"Fine. Yes, I do like him."

"Do you intend to marry him?"

"Touya!" I whined.

"C'mon lassie. He's jus' concerned," Jin remarked.

"Okay, no I don't. It's not that I don't like him enough; it's that I don't think he likes me at all."

"What makes you say that?" Jin asked.

"Well… Hiei… he's… he's kinda hard to understand…"

"Ye mean e's not one t' wear 'is 'eart on 'is sleeve."

"Exactly. Quite the opposite."

"Sometimes even hidden feelings are still very strong," Touya remarked.

"I suppose," I nodded thoughtfully.

"Team Masho fighters please report to the ring," a voice called out over the P.A. We all sighed heavily and began to cloak ourselves in the black garments laid out for us all.

"Time's up," I murmured as I finished.

"It's time to fight. Let's go."

"Right behind you, Touya."

"Wait up for me li'l lassie!" Jin called as he ran after us, struggling to keep his cloak in place.


	6. The Pain of Free Will

**A Fight for the Light**

The Pain of Free Will

It was a hot day on Hanging Neck Island. The black cloak surrounding my entirety and the guilt that grew with every fateful step only served to make me hotter. As we met up with the other three, I began to sweat a bit and the remorse sent a weakening rush though my body. My knees buckled and I tripped over the bottom of my cloak. I believed it was Touya who caught me, though I could barely see and the face was covered anyway. I just had a sense that it had to be Touya.

"You should be more careful. Women are always so delicate," Gama said in his usual odd tone as he helped me regain my balance. His sexist remark annoyed me but I was too surprised at him being the one who caught me to rebuke him for it. I was always quite indifferent toward Gama but he gave off what I felt was a rather clear impression that he hated me. I was amazed that he wasted the effort in catching me.

"Thanks," I murmured timidly, choosing to ignore the comment in gratitude of the good deed that had come before it.

"I never liked women," he admitted to me quietly as we walked on, "nor did I like humans."

"Your point?" I asked, raising an eyebrow though it was a wasted effort.

"But I don't mind you," he stated bluntly. "I think I might even like you a little."

"Then why do you always side against me?"

"Well, I may like you but my strongest virtue is my loyalty, which belongs to Risho."

"Gama?" I stopped.

"Yes?" he turned back to face me.

"I… I'd like to apologize. Since you always sided with Risho, I never really gave a damn about you. I'm sorry."

"Come now. Even those of us who side with Risho have our good points."

"Only you," I shook my head in protest. I didn't have his face to judge by but a soft sound escaped his lips and it seemed like a sound of surprise. "Come on. We've fallen behind," I started walking again. My conversation with Gama was over and it left me feeling happy and sad. I felt happy knowing that he liked me and possibly even trusted me, since Gama had a history of avoiding people due to his extensive history of being shunned. I felt sad because I knew he was going to die. As we spoke, I received flashes in my head - distinct flashes of Gama fighting Kurama and Gama eventually falling to bloody pieces on the tournament floor. "Purple blood," I mistakenly let the words slip past my lips. My eyes widened when I realized what I had said. Gama stopped again and turned to me.

"What did you say?" the tone in his voice was either anger or shock. It was hard to tell his emotions through his tone.

"Nothing. Just my guilt getting to me again," I falsely admitted. It was partly true, actually. Seeing Gama die in a psychic vision did make me feel guilty. Perhaps even more so than what I had seen him do to Kurama. The thought surprised me. Certainly Gama was going to lose more in the match but I used to be so indifferent toward Gama and Kurama may as well have been my father, since I barely knew _of_ my real parents.

"The pain of free will is sweet yet sorrowful. Men of true honor never have real free will. They always do what they know they must and yet they still know the pain of free will. I don't claim to be a good man but I do claim to be an honorable one. I assume that is the one common thread we two share."

"I'm sure it is not," I insisted.

The ring was in view now and I was barely an inch away from the sunlight falling in the entryway as Koto shouted into her microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, Team Masho and their alternate!"


	7. In the Face of Defeat

**A Fight for the Light**

**In the Face of Defeat**

I shuddered as his body hit the floor in a spray of purple blood. As the last raspy words escaped his lips, I felt a single tear drop from my eye. Jin leaned over and shot me a look. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing," I shook my head and smiled faintly. I had almost managed to fool myself into thinking everything would be okay when...

"Next match! Kurama versus Touya!"

My eyes shot up to the ring in a panic and my heart throbbed with pain as I saw Touya standing up there. "Touya! Please, don't!" I rushed up to the ring.

"I have to, Alicia," Touya glanced at me. "Gama made this sacrifice to ensure our victory. I can't let his death be in vain. Even if I have to kill Kurama, I won't let Gama's sacrifice go to waste."

"Touya..." My eyes welled up with tears. Jin came over and took me away from the ring.

"It'll be alright, lassie," Jin insisted. "Touya knows what 'e's doing."

"Touya!" I rushed over to scoop him off the ring floor. "Don't speak, okay? Everything will be okay. It'll just take some time."

"I failed," Touya whispered before fading off into unconsciousness.

"Touya?!" I felt frantically for a pulse.

"'E won't die that easily," Jin insisted. "Jus' out cold. C'mon, le's get 'im off the tournament stage."

Jin and I carried Touya over to the edge of the arena where I started to mend his wounds.

"I'm trying my hardest but I'm not sure it's good enough," I whispered pathetically, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't worry, lass. You're doing fine. I ha' faith in ye... and Touya does too," Jin placed a hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Okay..." With a newfound confidence from Jin's words, I closed my eyes and concentrated harder.

"Kurama versus Bakken!"

"What!?!" My eyes shot open and I nearly leapt for the stage in a fit of fury.

Fortunately, Jin had caught me in time. "Lassie, ye need to concentrate on the task at hand. Touya needs you," Jin said coolly as he held tight to my arm.

"Touya needs me..." I whispered to myself as I turned to look at him, lying there bruised and bloodied. "That's right. Touya needs me." I nodded as I sat back down and returned to my work.

Bakken went flying through the air and the match was called. Jin turned to me, glancing down at Touya's sleeping head in my lap.

"'Ow is 'e?" he asked me.

"It'll be alright," I responded, brushing the hair from Touya's face carefully. "I've healed his injuries and restored a decent amount of his energy."

"Good. Keep close watch over 'im while I'm gone," Jin called as he hopped up into the ring.

"Jin!? Please, Jin, no..." I begged softly, knowing my efforts were in vain.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter is choppy as all hell but I figured it'd be a pain in the ass for the reader if I recounted the actual fights.


	8. Darkness Falls

**A Fight for the Light**

**Darkness Falls**

"I told you it was a bad idea," I mumbled as I placed a bandage on Jin's cheek once the fighting was over. Jin Touya and I were sitting back in my hotel room.

"Damn. Can't believe I messed up," Jin cursed. He winced as I covered another wound with antiseptic. "Ow, that hurts!"

"Too bad," I growled. "Deal with it."

"Don't be too harsh on him, Alicia," Touya insisted, chuckling slightly.

"Stupid bastards... why can't you two just learn when to call it quits?" I demanded bitterly.

"As shinobi, we're not supposed to give up," Touya argued.

"I can't believe you guys," I shook my head in frustration. "There. Finished."

"Lordy," Jin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Let's get a drink," Alicia stood. "We really deserve it."

"Wooo!" Jin cheered as he followed her out the door.

"Even I could use a drink after today," Touya scratched his head.

"Gimme another! Gimme another!" Alicia called to the bartender as the three of them sat at the hotel bar.

"She's completely drunk..." Touya awed.

"Hahaha that's the spirit, lass! 'Ere, 'ave some o mine while you're waiting for yours!" Jin handed her the glass. "Hey hey hey! I didn't say to drink it all!"

"Pardon me, Alicia," Touya tapped her on the shoulder, "but I do believe your former team just walked in."

"Hm?" I blinked, turning toward the doorway in one quick drunken movement that nearly landed me on my face. "Oh, hey guys! Good job out there today!" I waved my hand in the air dramatically.

"Oh heavens... Alicia's gotten drunk again I see," Kurama sweatdropped.

"I never pictured her to be the type," Botan blinked in surprise.

"Stupid foolish mortal girl," Hiei grumbled.

"Here's your drink, ma'am."

"YAY! Another drink!" I chimed happily.

"Another drink for me too, lassie!" Jin called out to the waitress as she walked away.

"Sure thing sir," she smiled nodded and walked away.

"Alicia, maybe you should give your drink to Jin. Now that I think about it, you have had more to drink in this single hour than I think I have ever seen before," Touya commented.

"Jeez... can't a girl have some fun around here?" I complained. "Alright fine. Let's go. See you up in the room, Jin." Sighing, I stood up and headed back to the room with Touya.

"You seem a lot more relaxed now," Touya commented. "You were really upset out there today, weren't you?"

"You don't know the half of it," I shot him a quick glare. "You and Jin! You're always getting yourselves into messes like this! Then _I_ have to pick up the pieces!"

"My apologies," Touya awkwardly offered.

"You guys never think about what these escapades do to me! I really thought you were dead out there today! Do you know what that would have done to me!? I would have killed myself! I really would have!"

I could tell Touya was surprised at the sudden drastic change in attitude and it probably didn't help when tears started trailing from the corners of my eyes. I turned away from him and rubbed away the tears with my arm. What was wrong with me? I never let myself show this side of me before no matter how rough things got. Why now? Why in God's name was I letting side of me out now?

"Alicia?" Touya blinked, stepping toward me. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I barked sharply.

Touya hesitated for just an instant but then touched my shoulder firmly. I was in awe at the sudden contact. I turned to look at him, my eyes still glistening with tears. He stood there, staring silently into my eyes, no doubt trying to discern the truth.

"It isn't like you to get this upset, Alicia," Touya noted. "Something must have gotten to you. What is it?"

"You don't understand, Touya," I said, taking a deep breath in an attempt to settle down. We sat down on the edge of the bed together. "Seeing you today... thinking you were dead... it blew my mind... I had no idea what I would do if your heart had stopped beating... My world came to a screeching halt when you hit the floor..."

Touya looked into my eyes for a moment, processing it, and then his lips curled into a smirk. "I thought I was the only one who felt this way. Particularly after you told me how you felt about that fire demon."

"What... What are you saying, Touya?" I blinked, eyes wide with confusion.

Touya leaned toward me slowly, probably even more nervous than I was, and touched his lips, at first, to my cheek and then to my own lips. I was in complete shock. I never saw it coming. Not from me and not from him. I didn't even know how I felt about him. I felt like a complete fool, just coming to realize this now.

"Touya..." I blinked as he pulled away slowly.

"Feeling better now?" Touya asked.

"Stay with me," I begged.

"What?"

"Stay with me here in the human world. You and Jin can both stay. I have room in my house," I elaborated.

"I couldn't. It would be bringing dishonor to myself as a shinobi," he shook his head softly. "I love you but I couldn't possibly do such a thing."

"I understand," I sighed. "I couldn't leave my world either."

"That puts us in quite a predicament," Touya scratched his head.

"We'll shift between my world and yours. It'll be difficult but we can pull it off," I smiled assuringly.

"We can," Touya agreed.

"Would you mind if I kissed you?" I asked, unsure of whether it would be alright. It honestly surprised me that he was confident enough to kiss me first with how incredibly shy he was. He kissed me as a response. "Let's rest now, alright? You still have a bit of recovering to do, after all."

"Oh, Lordy, why'd I have to walk in an' see this?" Jin sighed in disgust as he stared down at Touya and I holding each other in the bed.

* * *

A/N: Had to add that last line for the sake of Jin-randomness. XD So, how was the random AliciaTouya? 


End file.
